Summer
by Stewie2kill
Summary: This is a YAOI FIC! meaning GuyXguy! you were warned! While traveling on the road, Miroku works his magic to get an exclusive stay at one of the local farmers special hidden shack houses, But while staying there Inuyasha watches the moon and gets followed


"Summer" 

It was a hot day, around noon when a hanyou's ears picked up the sound of running feet. Draped across a limb with his back to the trunk of a tree, Inuyasha looked out across the small clearing to the sidelines of a clump of trees for the source of the noise. Sure enough he spotted a young girl jogging happily across the grassy path.

"Hello Inuyasa-sama", Kagome said waving and slowing her pace as she came closer to the base of the tree.

Inuyasha Simply closed his eyes and muttered a slight, "keh".

"So what's up with you today?", she said coming finally to a halt at the base of the tree and staring up at Inuyasha in the cool shade casted by the tree.

"I 'm thinking", he said, carefully adding the slightest hint of annoyance in his tone.

Kagome looked a little let down hearing the tone of the words and sat down at the base of the tree, determined not to give up on the subject. A few minutes passed by while Inuyasha resumed thinking, still only slightly annoyed by the presence of the girl below. Kagome grew a little fidgety and shifted her cross legged position to a chin hand, and, hand, knees position.

"So…", she said trying to make conversation that was obviously unwanted by the above hanyou, "I have a problem".

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow through his silvery locks and breathed in deeply.

"Oh really? What?".

Kagome paused, pondering her thoughts carefully before saying, "well there is this guy back home…"

Her voice trailed off as Inuyasha decidedly remained calm. For some reason this didn't seem to bother him as much as it normally would have. He shrugged it off, maybe it was the trees?

"Right, and about this guy….", she continued, "He really likes me, but…".

Inuyasha breathed in the rays of the hot sunlight, savoring the smell of baking grass and the feel of cool shade. Summer was by far his favorite time of season. He wasn't really listening to kagome, after all, every time he tried to do so it just wound up turning into a fight.

"Well I sort of turned him down", she said as if finally coming to an end of a long sentence.

"Right, and Why would you do this", Inuyasha asked snapping a little back to reality.

"Well because…", kagome said a little lightly, picking her words carefully, "because…. Because I love you".

Inuyasha perked his ears ever so slightly and closed his eyes listening to the bussing of June-bugs in the background. 

"Well unfortunately at this point in time the feelin' aint mutual", Inuyasha said cool and collected, but still firm.

Kagome said nothing but rather walked off her posture more droopy than when she had come up to him. For some reason Inuyasha seemed to feel no remorse as he set his head back on his hands and leaned against the cool tree trunk. Listen to the bugs, smell the grass, feel the shade amongst the heat. Yes by far, there was just something about this time of the year that caused Inuyasha to be calmer and more collected than he normally was.

That night Inuyasha was acting normal and relaxed. Earlier that day Kagome had ventured home, back to her own era. The others knew that something had happened between Inuyasha and the young girl but did not ask questions, knowing that it was probably yet another fight that seemed to happen all the time.

Everyone was sleeping at the present time and Inuyasha's restless mind was acting up again, causing him to fidget rather than rest. Inuyasha pulled back the covers under which he was sweating and got up. He was wearing his white under shirt and his regular pants and yawned scratching his head right behind his left ear. The moonlight was casting an eerie glow into the shack of which they had slept.

Miroku had, earlier, worked his magic yet again and convinced one of the local farmers to spend the night at one of his exclusive hidden shacks. The hanyou chuckled a little to himself as he stepped over the young monk, heading for the door.

Slowly he slid the door open and stepped out onto the small, moonlit porch steps. Compared to the hot and stuffy room upon which he had been lying in the outdoors seemed much nicer, almost cool upon his sweaty face. He sat down on the top step and looked around them at the dewy grass, glistening in the soft glow of the white light.0 His mind ran over something that kagome had said before. "Sweat is the bodies natural coolant".

Inuyasha smiled as a very slight breeze ruffled his slivery bangs and cooled his wet face.

"Yea I'll buy that", he said to himself in reply to the words that came from a memory.

"Buy what?", a voice behind him said causing Inuyasha to give a slight jump.

Inuyasha turned and looked upwards a little to meet a pair of purple eyes and a flashy white smile.

"Oh its you Miroku", Inuyasha said relaxing a little and turning back to face the glowing, dewy grass.

Inuyasha heard a slight chuckle behind him as the monk moved to join the hanyou on sitting upon the top step. Inuyasha decided not to make any comment. It was slightly uncomfortable to be sitting beside the young monk in the middle of the night, even though the two of them were more friends than acquaintances.

Miroku knew that Inuyasha's attitude changed during the summer season and seemed to like the changes just as much, if not more than the rest of the group. Another breeze ruffled the two's hair as Miroku looked over at Inuyasha. The moonlight seemed to be reflecting perfectly upon his soft silvery hair, casting long mysterious shadows across the hanyou's soft features.

Inuyasha looked over at the monk who must have been staring because Inuyasha gave him a weird look.

"What are you doing?", Inuyasha asked, watching the monk gaze at him with his mouth slightly open.

Miroku seemed to snap back to reality and turned his head blushing, "Nothing Inuyasha".

"No it isn't _nothing_", Inuyasha said putting more emphasis on the word "Nothing".

"Its not nothing when you sit and stare at someone and then turn around to have to answer", Inuyasha said heatedly.

Miroku felt his face finally letting up and turned. 

"Just drop it okay", he said, "I don't feel like discussing it".

Inuyasha muttered something under his breath that would have made kagome-chan perform the sit maneuver on him. They both sat their for a little while more staring into the moonlit blades of grass.

"so…", Inuyasha finally said breaking the silence, and the newly arisen stiffness, "I heard that another maiden from the village near us asked you out today.".

Miroku's posture stiffened slightly as though the words brushing through his ear were more like daggers than just plain words.

"yea…", Miroku said slightly dismayed.

Inuyasha turned to face Miroku, "so are you , actually, going to take this one?".

Miroku seemed to be in slight thought at the hanyou's question before taking a deep breath of warm midsummer nights air.

"Probably not", he said faking a matter of fact style voice.

"Why not!", Inuyasha growled turning more to face Miroku so that his hand was the only thing propping his leaning body.

"I don't like her", he said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "it seems every girl we come upon I have nothing for, no feelings, sadness, and only very slight emotions, nothing more nothing less". 

Inuyasha growled, "You know you could have any girl you wanted!"

Miroku smiled a little and looked up at the starry, moonlit summer sky.

"Yea I know", he said savoring the summer night air that seemed to calm everyone down and the moons light that engulfed his face in soft white light.

"Keh", Inuyasha spat turning around from the figure to sit normally once again upon the top step, "lecherous monk!".

"I have my reasons for being so lecherous", he said turning his head to the side of him where the hanyou sat.

"Right like what", Inuyasha muttered turning round to meet his gaze.

Miroku paused taking a deeper breath.

"There are many reasons Inuyasha-san", he said pausing in the middle of his sentence, making sure that he chose his words very carefully, "one of many I suppose is that not only do I require a son but my lecherous ways are more like a way of telling who I do and do not like…"

Miroku paused closing his eyes and breathing in the warm summer air. "warm air warm air", he thought to help clear his shaky mind and voice, "breathe in the warm air".

Miroku turned to Inuyasha who sat with his mouth slightly gaping.

"So you're saying that you don't like girls?", Inuyasha uttered.

Miroku breathed in yet another whiff of the dewy summer night that surrounded the two men on the top porch step of the raised shack.

"I need a son", he said as if stating a fact rather than a statement, "but I do not wish to birth him under such conditions".

Miroku looked down at his right hand which held the Kazaana within.

"Yet…", he continued finding it easier as time went by to talk, "I have not found a woman out there that makes me as happy as I wish and need to be."

Miroku looked back over to the sitting form of the hanyou who had turned his head downwards, allowing the silvery locks of hair to drape into his face.

"Which leads me to one of two conclusions…", Miroku continued, pressing onwards, "one I don't have a soul mate or two…".

Miroku suddenly became aware of what he was saying and paused shakily feeling the burning return to his face. Inuyasha looked up and back over at Miroku blankly.

"And two?", the hanyou asked curiously, not sure if he really wanted nor needed to know.

"And two…", Miroku paused, his voice more shaky than before and his face becoming a little more flushed all the while

"two is that… I like someone else, but am sure that not only do they not like me back but they are also not interested in anything that I have to offer.

He turned his face away trying to hide his blushing face. It had been a long time since he had opened up to anyone and Inuyasha was the last person he expected to wind up talking about this sort of thing two. Miroku heard a slight shuffle behind him where the hanyou sat and knew he must be going back inside, or, at least he thought he was until he felt a presence much closer to him.

Miroku turned his head abruptly and found that Inuyasha had moved a little closer to him and was looking rather intently at him through his amber eyes.

"And, WHO, might this person be", Inuyasha asked curiously.

Miroku opened his mouth but found no words to come out. "Summer air, breathe the warm air", he thought trying to clam his mind which controlled his flushing face. Miroku tried to hide it but it was already too late.

"I…I…", Miroku stuttered looking down and finding that sometime during this whole thing he had shifted his body to be resting on one hand that was outstretched behind and caused his body to be shifted a little more towards Inuyasha.

"Miroku stop hiding it", Inuyasha said with a slight hind of laughter in his voice, "you have liked me ever since the second village we passed through as a team".

Miroku's mind paused, confused. H thought a little before uttering his next stream of words.

"You knew?", he asked in a curious tone, "yet, you weren't bothered by the fact".

"Why would I be", Inuyasha asked shuffling closer so that their legs met, "after all, I think you deserve the right to know whether or not you like me."

Inuyasha leaned in on Miroku who relaxed due to a strange tingly weakness that was spreading throughout his limbs. Hot breath was playing upon the back of his neck causing him to go even more tingly, and numb.

"Inu…", Miroku started as he turned his head to meet the hanyou's own.

Inuyasha took advantage of his turning head and leaned in even close, so that their faces weren't but a few inches away from one another's. All Miroku could do was gaze into the amber eyes that were before him. Inuyasha's breath flowed into his mouth and sent a warm shiver down his spine. Miroku went for it and leaned in even more and turning his head a little, pressing his lips to Inuyasha's.

Their lips met slowly. Miroku moved down slightly sucking on the hanyou's lower lip. Inuyasha gave a slight sigh and moved down turning his head and brushing his tongue along the edge of the monk's lips. Miroku took the hint and opened his mouth around the hanyou's. A shiver ran through his spine and spread throughout his limbs before finally resting in his lower groin area.

The two kissed for a long time before finally pulling away.

"Well anything?", Inuyasha said sheepishly knowing what the answer would be seeing as how he had felt a connection himself.

"Yea…" Miroku managed to say through his third gasp for air.

"And…", the hanyou pressed on.

"And I think I know whom I want to spend my night with and possibly more than that.", Miroku said turning and lying down upon the porch and resting his head on Inuyasha's thigh and gazing into the amber eyes.

"You really like me", Inuyasha asked curiously, bending over to the man who rested upon his thigh.

"No Koishii, I love you", he said bringing their lips closer together for another kiss.

"Let not tell the others Inuyasha", Miroku said pulling away for a second to talk, "not just yet".

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement, "ok Koishii".

Bringing their lips back together Miroku and Inuyasha both finally knew what it was they liked about summer. The truth was that it brought them closer together, and tore down walls of uncertainty, leaving only nothing but the bare truth and loving emotions meant for all.


End file.
